One Bite
by Sunwire
Summary: Derek and Stiles are together. However, the trials ahead will test them. The Argent's are on the werewolves tails and out to get any who are connected to a werewolf too even if this means attacking their own family aswel. There is confusion between packs and even more so when Derek, Stiles and the group are introduced to some new faces. What will become of them and there group? (M)


_A/N: Hello there! _

_'One Bite' is my updated re-written version of my old teen wolf fanfiction 'Handprints on the Train Cart', I hope you enjoy it. ~_

_Reviews are always welcome, I'd love to hear what you think! c: _

* * *

Mixed emotions swept through Stiles like a whirlwind, he flew through his front door not even bothering to lock it then ran down the driveway, quickly making his way into his Jeep and off down the road, one destination on his mind, his Derek.

Stiles had a received a call not too long ago, it had been Scott. He'd not stayed on the phone for long but long enough to hear that Derek was in trouble and he needed to get to the railroad depot as quickly as possible. Through the ragged, worn out words of Scott, he'd heard Derek's roars in the background which had alternated between the sounds of both a human and animal. Stiles gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove as quickly as he possibly could, various thoughts of Derek rushing through his mind as he made his way to the Alpha's hide-out.

He soon arrived at the old railroad depot; he pulled up to the back entrance into the unused car park, his tyres crunching as they rolled over the gravel. He stopped and tugged his keys out of the ignition before putting them in his pocket; he fumbled out of his Jeep then slammed the door. Stiles was hit by the night's cold air and was soon immersed in darkness once the lights of his Jeep had vanished, he hastily made his way over to the back entrance and kicked open the rusty door only to slam the door behind him soon after just like he had done with his Jeep door.

Words flew out of his mouth before his brain could register them, his feelings flooding him like they'd never done before.

''Where's Derek?!'' Stiles asked, his voice betraying him with a slight crackle. His eyes wandered around the depot and he spotted Scott.

Scott shouted Stiles' name as he ran up to him. ''Stiles! Derek will be fine, Erica's helping him in the train car along with Isaac.'' Scott managed to stop Stiles before he darted off. ''Hey, calm down and don't worry. He'll be alright.''

Stiles nodded before heading over to the subway car, taking long breaths, in then out. He could see his breath clearly in the cold air that hung in the abandoned depot, the sound of his heart beat echoed in his head as well as Derek's heart breaking roars of pain, his anxiety grew as he stepped foot in the train car. His eyes were met with a horrifying sight, Derek was covered in blood. It was hard to even tell what colour his clothes had been due to the amount of blood that they'd absorbed. Stiles took a few small steps closer and assessed Derek, bloody gashes covered him and he had a bloody but healing wound at the top of his chest though the most horrific part of his wounds were the glass shards that were imbedded in his chest.

''Earth to Stiles!'' Erica's voice soon broke his focus and Stiles was suddenly hit by reality. ''Don't just stand there, come and hold him down for me. Isaac's already struggling.'' Her voice was stern but sympathetic and she ushered Stiles over, a bloody rag in hand as she tried to clean Derek's wounds. Stiles quickly made his way to Derek's side and held his shoulders, his hands became stained with blood and tears began to sting his eyes at the sight of Derek's injuries close up.

''Stiles…'' Derek's voice was ragged and panicked; though relief flooded him at the sudden acknowledgment of his mate.

Stiles hushed him and smiled softly, doing his best to comfort him.

Erica had soon called for Scott to come into the train car and help them with Derek. As soon as Scott had a strong hold on one of Derek's arms, she began to speak.

''Right, all listen carefully. Derek's lost a lot of blood but we need to pull out these glass shards otherwise this will never stop, downside is they're pretty big so I'm going to need you all to hold him down on the count of three on each one. Okay?'' Her instructions were clear; Scott and Isaac nodded firmly in understanding whilst Stiles only silently gripped Derek's shoulders tighter. Erica grabbed a hold of one of the three large glass shards, her hands already grazing from the sharp edges but she fought through the pain.

She inhaled deeply. "Alright then, here we go. Three, two—one!"

Erica tugged out the first shard and Derek's howl ripped through the entire depot, he thrashed around as much as he could though restricted by the three other men's strength holding him down. He called Stiles' name in anguish and the wolf within him came through again, his eyes glowed crimson red and his canine whimpering began. The pain ripped through him but Stiles was also in agony at the state Derek was in, he'd never seen the Alpha like this before.

Stiles bent down slightly and whispered in Derek's ear. ''Shh…you're okay, I'm here. It's alright, Derek. I'm here. I'll always be here.''

Soon the second shard was removed and then the third, it had felt like eternity to the five in the train car. Erica was now exhausted and covered in blood, her hands moved slowly as she let the cuts from the jagged glass on her hands heal but she did still persist in bandaging up Derek. Soon after she was done, she ushered Scott and Isaac out and turned to Stiles.

"It's best if Derek stays with you for a little while. Though he can't stay here all night with those injuries even if they're healing though I can't exactly tell if they are yet.'' Erica spoke softly as she watched Stiles look from her then to Derek.

"He can stay with me. I don't know how I'll do it with my dad in the house too but I'll try.'' Stiles looked to Erica and gave her a small smile.

Erica nodded and smiled in return. ''Alright, I'll leave you two here for a bit. I'll tell Scott what's happening then. Isaac and I will wait up here and tell Boyd what's happened.''

"Thanks Erica.'' Stiles smiled genuinely and held Derek close to him.

"No problem.'' Erica replied before leaving the train car to go and join Scott and Isaac.

Stiles exhaled loudly then looked at Derek who was now staring up at him with half-lidded, weary eyes.

''Hey you. How are you feeling?'' Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair gently, cringing slightly as he noticed the blood had dried on his hands but Derek didn't seem to care.

''Rough.'' The Alpha's voice was hoarse and his breathing was ragged. His eyes studied Stiles and he opened his mouth to speak once again. "More importantly, how are you?''

"I'm fine.'' Stiles replied simply. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. We need to get you cleaned up and warm.''

Derek let Stiles take charge and he didn't say anything more although he knew fully well that Stiles wasn't fine at all.

Stiles had dropped Scott home and he was now heading back to his house, his eyes glancing in the rear-view mirror every so often to check the road behind him but also to check on Derek, who was now sleeping peacefully.

The entire night had been tiring for everyone. When Scott, Stiles and Derek had parted ways with Erica and Isaac at the depot you could clearly see that everyone was beyond the point of exhaustion. Stiles hadn't asked any questions of how Derek had gotten hurt; he wanted to wait until the Alpha was well enough to tell him himself. Though the question nagged at his mind and he was in desperate need of sleep, he continued on down the road until he pulled up on the driveway of his home.

"Derek, you awake?'' He asked quietly as he unbuckled his seat belt and took the keys out of the ignition.

Derek quickly awoke and began to sit up, he replied with a small hum of recognition. Stiles smiled slightly and went around the back, opening the door and helping the other out of the car, locking it after. They walked together slowly, Derek stumbled a few times and he huffed in frustration, his eyes focused on the ground beneath him. Stiles could sense Derek's pain but he didn't say a word, he unlocked the front door and helped Derek in.

"Head upstairs slowly, Derek. I'll be there now.'' Stiles informed him before heading into the living room to turn on the lights and attend to a few things before his dad arrived home from his night shift.

Meanwhile, Derek was climbing the stairs, he grumbled here and there from the pain but he soon made his way to the landing. He headed into his mate's bedroom and was hit by Stiles' scent, in that instant, he knew he was home in some way. The Alpha carefully took off his clothes, a sharp pain from his wounds ripped through him with every move he made, he hissed at the stinging sensation forming in his chest as he peeled off the bandages. As soon as he'd completely stripped himself down, he headed out of the other's room and into the bathroom and then climbed into the shower; he turned the water on and let it wash away all the events of today. His ears perked up a little when he heard Stiles' footsteps on the floorboards of the stairs then across the landing.

Stiles' paused at the bathroom door then carried on into his bedroom, he soon cleaned up the ruined clothes and bandages that Derek had left on the floor, he then laid out some spare clothes of Derek's for when the Alpha had finished with his shower. He lay back on his bed, his tired eyes struggling to remain open. The events of the day weighed on him, he'd driven maniacally to the abandoned railroad depot earlier with the horrible feeling that he'd be losing Derek. However, he hadn't and relief suddenly swept over him, he sat up and tears suddenly began rolling down his face. Stiles buried his face into his hands, his feelings overwhelming him and he cried harder.

Derek entered the room, only to discover his mate crying. ''Stiles?'' Derek softly called his name as he approached him.

Stiles didn't reply; he just looked up at Derek. He looked broken.

Derek secured his towel to his waist then knelt, cupping Stiles' face in his hands, his thumb grazing the other's jaw line gently. He smiled softly and pressed his lips to Stiles' in the hope that it'd calm him. It had, Stiles returned the kiss and his breathing started to return to its normal pace, he pulled away after a moment or two and wiped his eyes.

''S-Sorry.'' Stiles apologized.

''Don't apologize. You don't have anything to be sorry for Stiles.'' Derek paused. ''Come on, let's get some sleep.''

Stiles nodded in agreement and stood up, he removed his clothes and pulled on a clean t-shirt then a pair of grey sweatpants and climbed into his bed, the sheets welcoming him, comforting him. Derek joined him after he'd discarded his towel and changed into a t-shirt and boxers. He wrapped his strong arms around Stiles and held him close, whispering into his ear, repeating familiar words he'd heard that day.

"I'll always be here.''


End file.
